deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs Pennywise
Insanity vs Fear. ' 'Intro SSS13: Through out the years two things have haunted humanity. Insanity and fear. And These two are the perfect examples of these afflections. SSS13: Carnage,The insane symbiote. SSS13: And Pennywise, The Demon stalker of Derry. SSS13: I'm SSS13 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Carnage' SSS13: As a Boy, Cletus Cassady was a disturbed child.His mom tried to kill him for killing her dog, after he killed his grandmother.Cletus's dad killed his to stop her from killing cletus, then his dad was given the death penalty as the punisment for killing Mrs. Cassady.Cletus was sent to an orphanage, which he burnt down on his first or second night, killing every one inside. He then ran away and became a serial killer, killing 11 victams before he was finally caught. SSS13:Cletus was sent to prison, and his cell mate was eddie brock, or the symbiote known as venom.When brock's symbiote broke him out of prison it gave...birth? Anyway,The new symbioyte feused with Cletus through a cut on his skin. And thus was born Carnage. ' ' , SSS13: Cletus gained a lot of powers and abilites with his new form. First his super strength. Carnage has shown his self to be physicaly stronger than both spider man and venom combined, Spider man's max strength is 156 tons, and venom's is 203 tons.So, adding this together, Carnage plus his own strength of 80 tons has a max strength of 439 tons. That's pretty strong for a deranged Pshycopath. SSS13: The next power Cletus gained was insane regeneration and Duribility. Cletus has tanked and regenerated form hits from the Sentery, who can destroy stars with a single punch. The force nessecary to Destroy a star is some where around 648,594,767,798 Exatons of force. Not only can Carnage can take multiply hits from Sentery, and even getting torn in half, but he can regenerate from these hits. SSS13: Carnage also gained insane speed from the Symbiote. Carnage has travled at the same speed as a cross contintal by traveling through the phone cord, actually getting to the destenation before the call did. He made a cross contintal trip in under 0.000034 of a second, putting his top speed at some where around 905 Million MPH. ''' '''SSS13: But Carnage has a trump card. Carnage can multiply his stats with body enhantments.But with all that under his belt, carnage has quite a few weakenesses being his insanity, arrogance, cuthulian magic and extreme heat. Although he has built up a rather minor risitence to heat. SSS13: Over all, you do not want ot meet tihs guy in a dark alley. Carnage: "I'M GONNA PAINT THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD RED!" 'Pennywise' SSS13: In the town of Derry, Maine something or someone is praying on the towns children. And that thing is Pennywise the dancing clown. ' ' SSS13:Pennywise is a monster from the Macroverse. Pennywise's physicality does not really matter because of his ability. Pennywise feeds off the fear of others and gains powers from it. When battling the losers club, he turned into one of the group memberes Mike's worst fear, a large black bird. And he has other transformations like this.However as this is a show that mesures the physical stats of it's combatants, on to physicality. Pennywise is strong enough to rid doors off their hinges with ease and lift grown men like they weigh nothing. However his best strength feat is creating a massive thunder storm that covered all of derry. The power nessecery to do this is some where around 16.3 megatons of force, or city level. SSS13: As for speed, pennywise Has been stated to be faster than a bullet train, which moves at some where around 657mph at it's max speeds. Pennywise has also traveled in between universes in 3.56 minutes, puting his top speed at somewhere around 897.6 Millon mph. SSS13: In terms of Duribility, Pennywise has survived gunshots to the head and not been too badly hurt, But his duribility is mainly determined by whatever form he decides to take. Pennywise also has a rather slow healing factor, but it has let him regenerate from wounds that should have been fatal. SSS13: Pennywise can also create illusions that are capable of fooling even the most skilled people around. These illusions can also hurt their victems in the real world. Pennywise can shape shift and also turn invisible. SSS13: But Like all god like beings, He has quite a few weaknesses. First he is arrogant and he commenly under estimates his prey and foes, which is how and why he was defeated once by a group of sixth graders. And when pennywise is transformed he has to abide by the rules of his transformation. SSS13: Overall, pennywise is a deadly clown who can really mess you.(He may or may not have a floating Fedish.) "You'll Float Too." 'Set' SSS13: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Fight Derry, Maine 12:00 Carnage stood under a filckering street light. Carnage heard a scream from the other side of the street, and walked over to the other side of the street to check it out.A tall clown stood over a teenager's corpse, his gloves red with the kid's blood. Carnage: Hey you. Child predator. I was going to kill that kid. you stole my kill. Pennywise: I am no Child predator. I am Pennywise The Dancing Clown And what do you fear, Because I'm hungry. Carnage: What the hell are you? Pennywise: Your Death. Cararnage turned his hand into a sword and then he rushed at pennywise.Pennywise threw a puch at carnage once he came into range knocking the symbiote backwards into the sidewalk, cracking it badly.Carnage picked himself up and rushed pennywise again, this time stabbing pennywise in the chest. The clown groaned in pain and punched carnage again, sending him flying again.Carnage fired a a tendrale at pennywise, who dodged to the left, only to be smacked backwards in to a dumpster.Pennywise got out of the dumpster and rushed at cletus screaming as he ran. Carnage stabbed pennywise again, and then he punched him in the face, planting him firmly on his back.The dancing clown groaned and pushed himself up. Pennywise:Your good, you little bastard. Carnage: You better run. It will make my kill more enjoyable. Pennywise:You'll float too. Pennywise turned into a ballon, and thousands of ballons appeared out of nowhere filling the entire street, surprising carnage. Carnage grined and turned his arm into a scythe. Carnage swung his scythe in a wide ark, popping an entire line of ballons which exploded in to blood and various organs, then swinging again and littering the ground with organs and blood again. Carnage roared with laughter feeling pure bliss. All this blood was rather arousing... ''' '''Carnage: Thank you Pennywise, this has been fun and arousing, but your time has come. Carnage is starving and your bleeding. Carnage will eat you for a quick snack. ' Pennywise transformed back into his normal self,and reganed a fighting stance.The dancing clown howled and transformed again, this time into a werewolf. He howled again and resumed his offence.Crange and Pennywise grappled until the werewolf overpowed carnage tossing him over it's head into the middle of the Street. Cletus growled as he clawed his way back up on to his feet. Carnage roared and doubled in size, now rushing pennywise with his new found speed. Carnge appeared behind the werewolf andslammed him down into the side walk shattering most of the street, sending large cracks running down the side walk. Carnage then threw pennywise down the street into a shop window. Pennywise got up and began to transform again.This time he turned into a large black bird. Carnge tripled in size, and sprouted a pair of wings. Then they took to the sky. Carnge Sprouted multiple tendrials and launcehed them at pennywise in rapid succesion, his bird form only barely being able to dodge them. Carnage sprouted more tendrails and launcehed them at pennywise, this time He could not avoid all of them. Pennywise's wings were torn clean off, followed by his legs his torso fell to the ground with a loud thump.Once he hit the ground he turned back into his clown form, and began to regenerate. carnage preformed a stomp kick to pennywise's mid section, causing the clown to cough blood. Pennywise's arm had regenerated, so he punched carnage in the shin, staggering him enough to wiggle out from under him.' Pennywise: Now I know what you fear. It may have taken me a while, you fear order. Carnage: Mabye I do, and Maybe I don't. but I have figured you out too. You feed of fear and become weaker with a lack of fear. And I'm so crazy, I don't even remember how to feel fear. A tendrial impales pennywise from behind. Pennywise: Impossible. How!? How did you do that? Carnage: AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! That look on your face is priceless. Carnge expanded the symbiote tendral that was in pennywise's chest until pennywise exploded. Carnage picked up the clown's head and took a big bite out of it. Carnage: Delicious. K.O. 'Results' SSS13: This match was actually rather close, with Pennywise taking the strength catagory, and carnage taking duribility, experince, intelligence, regeneration and endurance. Now, speed was a close call, but Carnage was just barely faster than Pennywise, so speed was given to the symbiotic seiral killer. And Pennywise's greatest strength feat, A.K.A that storm, was a suicide attack, and he can't pull off that type of strength normally. And as carnage does not remeber how to feel fear due to his insanity, Pennywise was on a slow decline while Carnage's superior stamina kept him at his peak. And if Carnage needed it, he could always boost his stats by enhancing his body. It also did not help that carnage was a faster killer and that he was slightly less arrogant that pennywise, meaning he would take this fight more sirously than Pennywise. SSS13: Pennywise could have won, but he just didn't have IT today. SSS13: The winner is, Carnage. Carnager_winner.png Carnage_victory.png Carnage(Winner) + Faster by a hair + Better Regeneration + Stronger in the long run + Superior Stamina + More Experince as a killer(More active than pennywise) + More Intellegent + More Durable by a long shot + To insane to feel fear + Faster Killer + Less arrogant + Could boost his stats in needed '- Weaker in short term' Penneywise(Loser) + Stronger in short bursts '- Pretty much Everything' 'Next time' Lucy cuts into DEATH BATTLE! Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Horror Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Monster Hunter themed Characters Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018